This one's for you babe
by GenderBender25
Summary: Short little one or two shots based on plot bunnies from fan art, random ideas, or one scene in the anime/manga... Will be updated erratically. T for mild swearing and implied themes/ situations. Will list characters as they are involved in each chapter.


**Hello lovely readers, I hope you enjoy this random plot bunny that assaulted me by means of fan art I was viewing. Sorry to say I do not have the link to it. **

**. . Disclaimer: ****_I own not the Hetalia characters nor the art that inspired this story. _**

.

**_Told Ya So_**

**_._**

England was perhaps the most oblivious nation America had encountered. Today. Its not like there were no other nations who held onto grudges or were too self-absorbed to see what they needed to. But England sure held onto his denial waaaay too long. And he got all pissy when America had confronted him about it.

There had been time before the G8 meeting that America used to annoy his old caretaker. America still held a slight wariness around England due to his rocky start as an independent nation. But that didn't prevent him from cooperating and acting brotherly with the elder nation. America understood that England had been around a lot longer than he had, but the bushy eyed man really had no reason to hate France so much.

Since America - and most of the other nations - could see that France and England were obviously in love, America made it his duty to subtly hint at it to England and tease him. England would always either ignore it with a pompous attitude or blow up and yell at America, saying he had no idea what he was talking about.

This only encouraged America to get England to realize that Fruk was the pairing that needed to happen. Well, maybe America and Japan and Hungary had been hanging out too much. But even if they had, it doesn't change the fact that England and France need to get together. So, America devised a plan.

This plan led to America and England pressed close in a secluded alcove at the end of the meeting. Yes, America had planned his little scheme during the meeting when he was supposed to be listening. He would just get anything important from Canada later.

Anyway, America, England, close together. Yes, it was what you think. They were in an intense make-out session. Or, England was, America was furiously hopping his plan worked and trying not to freak out about what he was doing. And… partly wondering why the hell England was responding so … positively. Das nasty. Or desperate.

America banished the distracting thoughts as he pulled a few tricks out of his sleeve. He pulled back from England to smile devilishly at him and trap his hands above his head with one hand and place the other on England's chest. America then connected his lips with England's and slowly slid his and down, curling his fingers under the emerald sweater vest and white collared shirt. America smirked before trailing his fingers around England's side. England gasped, allowing America to gently slide his tongue over England's lips and into his mouth.

America slid his hand up, letting his fingers dance across England's skin. When his fingers swiped across England's nipple, America pulled back slightly to take a deep breath to steady himself. By now, America was preparing himself to do more than he had planned to get England to admit it was France he loved. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

As America pulled back, England came forward with him, as if pulled by an invisible string. And that string of fate pulled forth a moan from the Anglo. "Mmhmm, Francis," England breathed out.

America barely contained his scream of victory. Instead, he pulled all the way back and froze his hand. "You moaned the wrong name," he told England. Damn, it was hard to keep the smirk off his face.

England's eyebrows melded together and rose to his hairline, eyes widening, and a flush forming across his cheeks. "I did what?"

"Francis. You moaned France's name. His human name at that," America informed him, stepping away and folding his arms.

England spluttered but America held up a hand to stop him. "Stop, you don't need to come up with some excuse we both know is bull shit."

America pierced him with a stern gaze. "I told you so," he said, "you are in love with the country of Love itself. And here is what you are going to do. You will walk away, and within a week have a date set up with France. And don't say he will refuse, he is not in denial about his feelings. If you don't, I'm telling everyone that Spain isn't the pedophile."

England gave him a surprised and terrified gasp, "Bu-but, I'm not… wait, did you- did you set me up? To get me to what?"

"Isn't it obvious? To get you to admit you have feelings for France. So," Alfred inclined his head, "do you?"

England opened his mouth but closed it again. He lowered his head and murmured, "Yeah."

******America pulled a cocky smirk on to his face and said, quite pretentiously, "Told ya so." Who ever said that Americans can't get results? Well, America didn't have to do what he did to get results, but the other ways would have been boring. Now, where to go for celebratory ice cream… **


End file.
